Drabbles
by CrazyOtaku3
Summary: Stuff I write when I'm bored. I posted this on AO3 already. Should really be called Kid/Star drabbles cause they're literally in everything I write. Black Star x Death the Kid needs more love. Most of these are really short. Mostly manga-compliant.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Maka!"

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the familiar voice from down the hallway. She brought up her hand to quickly wipe away her tears and she leveled her breathing. Satisfied, Maka turned to face Black Star- and (not so) surprisingly, Kid, both with ice cream in their hands. She waved at them, putting on a smile as they reached her, each sitting down next to her so that she was basically squished between them.

"You guys!" Maka whined slightly as she pushed against them, but eventually stopped. Black Star grinned at her as he placed his arm around the back of the bench.

"Its late, Bookworm." Black Star said, before licking his ice cream. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Kid scoffed. "You're the one to talk, idiot." he retorted but nevertheless licked his ice cream as well.

Maka smiled slyly as the two began to bicker. "Did you two enjoy your date?" She asked innocently, eyes shooting up to the sky to avoid eye contact with either boy, who paused, their eyes going wide.

"Date?" Kid asked incredulously while Black Star tried to play it cool. "M-Me, date him? You wish!" he chuckled uneasily. Maka snickered because she could see the blush on each boys' cheeks.

It died down after a little while and everything became silent once again. Maka's smile slowly melted off of her face as she remembered the reason she was out here in the first place, an unpleasant feeling rising in her stomach.

"Hey." Kid said first, breaking Maka out of her thoughts. "You okay?" The Shinigami looked only concerned for her and Maka nodded half-heartedly, feeling the tears come back.

"Maka." Black Star said, making Maka curl up into herself slightly and Kid look at him. "Look at me." He ordered. Maka didn't respond to him. Finally though, after a while, she complied.

She turned her head to Black Star and without warning, his hand shot out to her, lifting her chin so that they made eye contact.

"Black Star!" Kid chided, slightly appalled at the way he handled others, girls especially, so carelessly, despite him knowing how close he and Maka were. He stopped, however, when he saw the angry look in Black Star's eyes.

"You've been crying." The assassin stated slowly, his voice tight. Maka shook herself out of Black Star's grip. "I haven't." She said quickly, rubbing her eyes. "Its allergy season." she joked weakly.

"Maka." Kid said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You know you can talk to us, right?"

"Really, Kid, I'm fine." She said once again, almost forcing the words out. Kid felt her start to shake slightly. "I..."

"Was it Soul?" Black Star asked, making the two meisters look at him. "What?" "Star-"

"Was. It. Soul." Black Star asked again, this time more harsh. Maka swallowed, but nodded. The ice cream cone Black Star held suddenly broke apart, ice cream spilling as Black Star's hand crackled with his energy.

"I'll kill him!" Black Star snarled, getting up from the bench. Maka and Kid are immediately up after him, each grabbing an arm. "No! Black Star, please." Maka begged, while Kid was looking at him, shaking his head.

Black Star looked at Kid first, then Maka, before finally conceding to them. He sighed and relaxed in their arms before shaking himself out of their grips, taking their hands and leading them back to the bench.

Black Star sat them down like they were before, Maka somewhat squished between the two of them. His arm was around his childhood friend and he and Kid were looking at each other, a faint smile on Kid's lips and his golden eyes shining brightly. Black Star smirked back at him.

"So," Black Star began, his mouth stretching into a smile and his tone completely different from before, "let me tell you about how horrible Kid is at the hammerthrow."

Kid rolled his eyes but smirked anyway. "It really wasn't all that far from you, Star." He said, causing Maka to giggle.

"I'm sure you're both equally horrible." She said to them, making both Kid and Black Star look at her. "Im obviously better than the both of you." She stated, grinning.

"That so?" Kid mused, eyebrows risen. "Guns." Maka replied, looking at Kid who shrugged in response. She then looked at Black Star. "Sword, kasarigama, shuriken."

Maka then referenced herself. "Eight foot Death Scythe." She said. "I'd win for sure."

"Is that a challenge, Bookworm?" Black Star asked, his eyebrows raised. Maka smirked at him. "You're on." She looked at the Shinigami. "Kid?"

Kid opened his mouth but Black Star spoke up for him. "Of course he's in! The next round of ice cream's on him, anyway!" The assassin chortled. Kid looked at him, clearly annoyed, but said nothing.

Maka laughed making Black Star laugh, making Kid smile. "Lets go!" The assassin said, bringing both meisters up to their feet, all three of them making off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Stein's lecture became more and more tedious as time went on. His words began to blur together as everything else got fuzzy. Soon enough, all Maka could hear was incoherent murmurs and gibberish as her eyes nearly slipped closed. The white plaguing her sight nearly clouded everything over.

Suddenly, something sharp and quick flew past the cloud, breaking it, and Maka barely had enough time to move, bumping into Soul in the process. The entire class' eyes were on her original spot, Stein's scalpel buried deep into the wood previously behind Maka's head.

"I hope I'm not boring you, Miss Albarn." Stein said, his pleasantry sounding more like he was mocking her. "No Sensei." Maka said through her grit teeth. "Im sorry for the interruption." Stein merely hummed, turning back to the board.

Maka stuck her tongue out at him, something she was sure he could see (somehow), yet was too tired to care. Before she could move back to her original spot, her partner wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her pressed against him.

"How much time did you spend on that damn project last night?" Soul whispered, so low that only Maka could hear. "I got fifteen minutes of sleep." the blonde haired meister murmured, pressing her head against Soul's shoulder. "Not consecutively, but its fine. You're not even that blurry."

Soul tsked, tightening his grip on his meister. "Sleep, then. You're a good student. Stein won't mind you missing one class."

Maka made a small noise, curling up further on her partner, nearly snuggling him. "I just might do that." she hummed. Soul couldn't help his smile.

A paper ball suddenly hit the back of his head, drawing his attention behind him, where the rest of their friends sat.

"Is Maka-Chan okay?" Tsubaki asked softly, frowning. She only seemed worried and Maka, without moving anything except her arm, reassured her with a weak thumb up.

Liz snorted quietly. "Seems like she had a rough night." The eldest Thompson said. At Liz's comment, Black Star grinned down at Soul. "Yeah, Soul. Must've been wild."

Soul rolled his eyes. "You'd know, wouldn't you, Black Star? Or are you and Kid just used to it at this point?"

Liz clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her, 'Ooooh!' Patty did the same, but she was failing at containing her snickers. Tsubaki was trying not to smile. Black Star, on the other hand, was red and frowning as he muttered, "Touche."

From beside Black Star, Kid shut his eyes. "I'd appreciate it if I wasn't brought into this conversation." He said. He looked calm and level-headed, yet his pink cheeks betrayed his expression.

Soul and Black Star both opened their mouths to respond when another scalpel came flying towards the small group. Liz let out a yelp as her meister was pushed towards her. Tsubaki was quick to pull Black Star back, as the scalpel buried itself in the area previously between Kid and Black Star's heads.

"Just because Maka is taking a nap doesn't mean its turned into social hour. Soul, turn around." The scientist ordered, and the student complied, readjusting himself in a way that didn't disturb Maka. Stein continued his lecture shortly after.

"I'm asleep for five minutes and already you're getting into trouble." Maka mumbled. "How uncool of you." Soul smiled, still holding her. "Yeah. Guess I need you here to keep me in check."

Maka smiled with her eyes still shut. She adjusted herself to fix her head on Soul's shoulder even more, wrapping her arms around him. "No more late night projects, then."

"No more." Soul agreed, quietly. A few seconds passed and the albino heard his meister's breathing even out and felt the arms around him go limp. He listened to Stein's lecture for a few minutes before sparing his sleeping meister a glance.

He knew how much she liked to overwork herself. It was only a matter of time before the exhaustion caught up. There would be no way in death's name the Maka he first met would be compliant to sleeping in the middle of class, much less doing it with Soul holding her the way he was, but look at them now. The familiarity of it was nice.

And though he was sure Maka (though she would never admit it), would start drooling on him, Soul wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
